


Narcotic Sweet Talk

by randeroni



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Whipping, dark's constantly asking anti if he's okay n honestly? i need that in my life, kinda barely maybe, their venom heals wounds so if ur confused why they lick cuts then there ya go, two dumbass demons trying their Best at love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randeroni/pseuds/randeroni
Summary: Being a demon is hard and stressful work, but having a friend help relieve that tension makes it a lot easier to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic a long time ago on another platform n i know i should probably touch it up a bit but i'm p happy with the way it turned out! anyways enjoy!

"Stop fucking running!"

The poor bastard didn't listen and opted to keep running. What a shame, Dark was going to left him off easy too, now it was not so likely. Within several seconds of chasing, Dark had the shaking man in his grasp, a sinister smirk residing on his lips. His fingers seized the human's fleshy arms as he spun the guy around so he was facing him, his vice-like grip tightened considerably when their eyes made contact, red meeting brown.

"Maybe next time you should listen," Dark sneered, "now I feel like it's only right to make this slow and painful." Dark kicked the man in the shins and let him collapse in a blubbering heap on the concrete. Thank God this part of town was damn-near deserted at night, it made it a lot easier to kill his victims and not draw attention.

With that thought in mind, Dark was quickly hovering over the man who clutched his probably-now-broken leg. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot," Dark let out a sadistic laugh before plunging his hand into the man's stomach. Blood spluttered from his victim's mouth and abdomen as his hand tore through his body, almost like he was looking for something. The sounds of the guy choking on his blood and screams fueled Dark even more as he twisted his hand, pulling out important organs and such.

"P-plea..se," the man wheezed out. Dark rolled his eyes at the pathetic mess while gripping the man's ribs and easily snapping them in pieces like pencils. He passed out finally and Dark sighed, he hated when humans did that, he wanted to watch them suffer until their last breath.

Gripping the man's heart with ease, Dark ripped it out of his chest and smiled in satisfaction. He threw the heart into the street and looked at the body on the ground as a golden mist expelled from it. Dark quickly caught it in his hand and put it in his bag; that was the last soul he needed to collect for the night and boy was he glad, he was going to pass out any second now.

Dark closed his eyes and concentrated on the place he wanted to be and the world began to spin around him, his head getting a bit dizzy as well but nothing too serious. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a sweltering heat in a dark, empty room, the only thing in there being a pair of double doors that touched the ceiling. Dark pushed through them and walked on the red carpet that traveled all the way up to a chair where a man sat.

The man looked to be napping, his head rested on his fist and his eyes closed. Dark rolled his eyes, anyone could've easily came in and killed him if they wanted to. Dark nearly considered it, but he was really tired and didn't want to put in any more energy than he already had to. Priorities.

"Here's your souls, Lucifer," Dark said loudly to draw the demon's attention. Lucifer jumped slightly and looked ready to attack until he noticed who it was then visibly relaxed. Dark tossed the bag to him and Lucifer smiled gratefully, he opened the bag and counted the souls to a soaring number of fifty-six.

"This is why you're my favorite demon, Dark, you actually do what I ask," Lucifer laughed then sighed. "I'd really hate to ask you of this but I don't care very much, so tomorrow I want you to double your kill count. You're doing a great job, keep it up and maybe one day I'll give you a break."

Dark felt his blood boil in pure anger but he didn't let it reach his face. "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Dark left the room and had to refrain himself from slamming the door like an angry teen, instead, he silently wished would have killed him when he first arrived. The demon closed his eyes and teleported to his home; he could've walked but he was a lazy fuck and didn't feel like moving any longer. When he walked in, he was greeted by the sound of his roommate's vicious typing at the laptop. Tiny swears passed his lips every few seconds and Dark had to suppress a laugh, his mood slightly lifted by the green haired demon's presence.

Dark quietly closed the door as to not disturb his roommate, but he turned around and looked over the couch anyway to see what the sound was. His annoyed expression quickly turned into a smile and he waved. "Hey Dark!" he chirped, he was always so enthusiastic.

"Hey Anti," Dark greeted, "whatcha' doing?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why his friend was nearly yelling at his computer seconds prior.

Anti's face dropped and once again turned angry. "I had to add three hundred fuckin' souls to the database. Three. Fucking. Hundred. Souls. Do you understand how many that is? Three hundred!" he shrieked, his arms flailing in the air above his head. He looked at Dark, clearly exasperated as he ran his hands down his face, smearing the black goop that leaked from his eye all over his cheek.

"Um, you got a litte-"

"I know!"

Dark chuckled and went into the bathroom, returning several seconds later with a washcloth in hand. He came close to his friend and began wiping at the mess he made on his face. "There you go, all better now," Dark hummed, setting the rag on the coffee table as he sat next to the demon. "So, three hundred huh? That's a lot more than you usually have to do."

Anti grunted in reply and continued to add names and other information on a document then submitting them quickly. He was almost done then he could go to sleep, which Dark was nearly about to do, but on Anti's shoulder, that was until the Irish voice cut through the quiet room.

"I don't fuckin' know what crawled up Lucifer's asshole recently but he's being a douchebag. I can't keep up with this shit, it's just not humanly possible to process this many souls in one day, especially on late notice." Anti ranted as he rammed his fingers harder on the keyboard after every letter as if to take out his frustrations.

"Well it's a good thing you're not human," Dark replied with a laugh, "don't worry, I'm sure you'll finish in time, you're amazing at your job."

"So are you," Anti quickly complimented, "and from the looks of it, you did a lot today." His green and black eyes looked over the demon next to him and cringed. "Go shower, ya goober, don't get blood on my fuckin' couch, are you stupid?"

Dark punched his shoulder lightly but got up anyway to shower. He felt disgusting, his skin was stiff as the blood dried and began to flake off. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower, stripping off his dirty clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor as the shower heated up. He looked at himself in the mirror to see just how dirty he was, surprising himself by seeing blood splattered all over his face, neck, arms, nearly every spot of his body that his clothes hadn't covered. He ran his hands through his messy red hair, his fingers getting stuck in matts of blood every so often. God, he was a mess.

After admiring the grime on his body for a minute longer, he hopped in the shower, the warm water instantly relaxing his tight muscles. He had half a mind to ask Anti to give him a massage but seeing just how stressed the demon was, he decided against it. Maybe he'd give him one instead and do something nice for a change.

Dark grabbed the liquid body wash and poured some on a loofah. He needed some sort of scrubber to get off the blood, right? He washed his body and watched in satisfaction as the water below him turned red, he was easily entertained. He washed his hair quickly before turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a black towel around his waist.

He walked out of the bathroom, noticing Anti was still sitting there typing away. The green haired demon glanced up for a second before quickly looking back to what he was doing, his cheeks going a light shade of pink in embarrassment. He hid it though by slouching even more into the couch and pulling the laptop closer to himself.

Dark chuckled and made his way to his bedroom where he got dressed, pulling on a pair of boxers and plaid pajama bottoms. He contemplated what shirt to wear for a minute before finally grabbing a green shirt that read: "Rub me for luck" and had a little four leaf clover on it. Anti hated that shirt and would either bitch about it or ignore him until he took it off, which was exactly why he wore it. He loved teasing the younger demon, it made his day whenever he'd see that cute, little frustrated look on his face.

Wait cute? No, not cute, funny.

Dark walked back into the living room, a big smirk on his face. He was going to get Anti's attention so he'd notice the shirt but when he walked in, Anti was fast asleep. Dark smiled at the sight and walked over, taking the laptop out of his grasp and setting it on the table. He grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the couch and put it on him and grabbed one of the decorative pillows that had fallen on the floor and put it behind his head. He didn't want Anti to be uncomfortable when he woke up, he'd totally carry him to bed but he knew Anti would wake up and Dark just wanted him to sleep.

Dark plopped himself down next to the sleeping demon and grabbed his laptop off the table. He checked to see how many souls he had processed so far and he was at two-hundred-eighty. Dark sighed lightly and began filling out names of the souls from a list and other information it pertained. He was determined to finish all of them before Anti awoke, and he did.

Oh, the things he'd do for his little demon buddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark grumbled to himself as he got ready for work the next morning. He was tired as hell for staying up extra late the night before and pissy because he had to collect a hundred-something souls, a number that he believed deserved a fucking medal.

He pulled on a ripped up flannel and comfortable black jeans, he was going to be doing a lot of running today and didn't want to deal with the possibility of tearing his jeans in the ass. As much as Dark liked the torn-up clothes aesthetic, he didn't want a hole being there.

After he was done getting ready, he went into the kitchen where Anti sat at the table, back hunched over as he drank his coffee and typed away on his laptop. His bright green hair was a tousled mess as well as his wrinkled pajamas. Dark envied him, he could stay at home and work without as much as getting out of bed if he so pleased. Anti didn't like staying in bed all day though, he had too much pent-up energy by night time, and he would drive Dark up the walls with his rambunctious antics.

"Mornin' Dark," Anti greeted, pulling him out of his own thoughts.

"Good morning," Dark replied, walking further into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. "Already working I see?"

"Yes and it sucks balls, I'm laggin' today I dunno how I'm gonna get this done," the demon groaned while running his fingers through his shaggy locks. Anti looked at him through exhausted eyes before speaking. "You leavin' soon?"

Dark nodded before downing the rest of his coffee. He really wished he didn't have to leave every day; if it were up to him, he'd spend all day at home, lazing around with Anti. He'd spend every waking moment with the demon if he could to be quite honest. Wow, that wasn't gay sounding at all.

Dark didn't realize it but Anti was still staring at him, admiring the way Dark's face looked when he was deep in thought. Furrowed brows, glazed-over red eyes staring intently at the floor, his bottom lip pulled between his razor-like teeth. Anti wondered how he didn't draw blood from the sharpness and how he wished those teeth were biting his own lip. Anti blushed slightly before turning away and returning to his work, he had bigger problems facing him at the moment more-so than his kinda-sorta crush on his friend.

Without turning around again, Anti spoke softly, drawing Dark's attention. "Aren't you supposed to be to work now?"

Dark snapped out of his daydreaming and mumbled out a "yes" before gathering his supplies and heading out the door. Anti sighed when he heard the door shut, he was finally alone, not that he minded when Dark was here obviously, but he was a huge distraction.

Anti couldn't help the tiny crush he had on his friend, it was practically a given. Dark was the hottest person Anti had ever laid eyes on and the fact that Dark was his friend and roommate made the green haired demon's head spin. Dark was so kind to him, but to everyone else he was the biggest asshole known to man, he almost felt bad for anyone who had to deal with him.

Anti had no idea why Dark was so kind to only him, he always wanted to ask but he was afraid Dark would realize his actions and treat him like he would anyone else. That didn't sit well with Anti, he loved the special feeling he got whenever Dark would smile at him, or hug him, or grace him with that joyous laugh of his whenever Anti said something dumb, which he did a lot, totally not on purpose though.

Anti flicked his attention back to the monitor before him and sighed dramatically. There was no other way the work was going to get done unless he started now, he didn't want a repeat of last night. He felt terrible for falling asleep and leaving the work to Dark to complete, which he didn't have to do but did out of the kindness of his own heart. Anti was truly grateful, mostly because if he hadn't of finished his work...who knows what Lucifer would do to him. Anti made a mental note to make it up to Dark later when he got home from soul collecting, maybe he'd make him a nice dinner or a back rub or a blowj-

"Stop it, Anti! Get your head outta the gutter!" he scolded himself. He couldn't stop himself from picturing it though, his stomach turned into butterflies at the mental images that flashed behind his eyelids. Jesus Christ, he had severe issues.

He really needed to get to work now before his thoughts got any dirtier or he'd have a problem to take care of. So far he had twenty souls accounted for, that left him with two-hundred-eighty to do before the day ended. This was going to be so much fun.

\---

"Stop squirming you bitch," Dark grunted while trying to pin down a frightened girl. He had one hand around her throat and the other covering her mouth to silence her cries. She would've been dead already if she'd just lay still and let Dark do what he needed to, but no, she had to be a fighter.

The girl bit his hand and Dark pulled it back quickly in pain. "You fucker! What the hell?!" Dark looked at his hand and examined the marks for a second before returning to the girl who was trying to crawl her way to freedom.

"It's sad that you think you can get away," Dark tsked and pulled the girl back by her hair. He placed his hands on her head and snapped her neck then stood up, dusting himself off from the dirt on the ground. He collected the soul, the last one of the night, then returned to Hell.

Dark teleported to Lucifer's room and gave him the bag to which he thanked him as usual and then Dark was once again on his merry way. He was agitated from his victims today, usually several of them are quick and easy but not this time, every one of them felt the need to put up a fight. It's not that Dark couldn't handle it, he just liked it better when the humans cowered in fear and let him do as he pleased.

Dark returned home to an empty home, at least that's how it seemed. Usually Anti was on the couch or in the kitchen, but today he was nowhere to be seen. Dark kicked off his shoes and walked through the hall to his room, passing Anti's on the way only to see the door slightly ajar. 

Curiosity struck him and he had to see if his friend was in there. Dark quietly peeked through the crack in the door and saw Anti changing. He knew he should've turned away but he couldn't, his eyes were drawn to the perfect, milky skin that covered the body that belonged to his friend. Dark figured he had just returned from the shower as he only had a towel on and his hair was damp, water droplets cascading down his torso. In the blink of an eye, the cloth was dropped to the floor, leaving him bare with nothingness. Dark held back a gasp.

Dark's skin heated as he watched his friend's curvy backside, Anti's bottom was so plump and firm, he fucking knew he did squats, that lying sack of shit said his ass was "al natural." When Anti bent down to grab his boxers from the drawer, Dark had to look away, any more of that and he'd have to barge in and have his way with the demon.

He quickly strode to his room at the end of the hall and closed the door. He sat ok the bed and rested his head in his hands, trying to focus on his breathing rather than the problem that was arising in his jeans. Not several seconds later, there was a knock on the door to which Dark replied with a soft "come in."

Anti entered his room, pajamas now covering his lanky body. Good, Dark thought, I don't know what'd I'd do if I saw him naked like that again. Anti played with his thumbs for several seconds before speaking.

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night, you didn't have to finish my work for me but you did it anyways so yeah, thanks." Anti spoke, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Why was he the one acting like nervous, shouldn't it have been the other way around? He did see his naked ass for Christ's sake.

Dark didn't have time to reply before Ant was talking again. "I really want to thank you so to show how grateful I am," he walked over to Dark, sitting beside the demon and placing his hands on his shoulders, "I can give you a massage? Y'know cos you seem so tense.."

Dark raised an eyebrow at that. A massage sounded really fucking good at the moment and he could only imagine how it felt to have Anti's nimble fingers working him. His shoulders and back only, obviously.

"Okay," Dark replied with a sly grin. He turned his body so Anti would have more room to work, figuring he would just do it quickly then be done but the demon tsked.

"Nu uh, take off that shirt. This is about to be the real fuckin' deal shit right here, pro style, I'm goin' all out," Anti said with a smirk. Before Dark could do anything, Anti was already working the buttons on his shirt, letting the soft fabric fall easily off his shoulders. He tossed it on the floor before dragging Dark farther up on the bed and rolling him so he was lying face down on the pillows.

Dark heard what sounded to be a cap pop open and then seconds later felt oil-covered hands running up his back. Anti pressed down hard as he moved up to Dark's shoulders and he had to suppress a moan. Anti was certainly good at this, it made him wonder what else he'd be good at. No, not the time Dark.

The green haired demon rubbed his muscles in all of the right ways, relieving every bit of tension in his body. Dark groaned as Anti ground his palm into his shoulder blade, the sweet feeling nearly gave him chills. The slick feel of his fingertips pressing on his skin made his stomach churn and Dark had to think of stuff like dead puppies to get his growing hard-on to go away.

After ten or so more minutes, Anti finally pulled away, a proud smile on his face as he looked down at his friend who practically melted into the bed. "How was that for ya?" the demon giggled, feeling giddy all of a sudden.

"Fufin' amahin'," Dark moaned, the words muffled by the pillows. He sat up and turn towards Anti, a loopy smile on his face. "You gotta do that more often."

Anti smiled widely before his eyes noticed something and he froze. "Um D-dark...did you get a bit too excited?"

Dark looked confused before following the black-and-green eyed demon's gaze to his crotch. He was sporting a pretty good sized boner, how he didn't realize at first was beyond him.

"O-oh shit, I-I didn't..." Dark stuttered, cursing himself for acting like a bitch before Anti held a finger to his lips to quiet him.

A sultry look came across his face as he reached a tentative hand out and palmed him through his jeans. Dark let out a low moan at the contact, resisting the urge to buck his hips up to press himself harder into Anti's hand.

"I could help ya with that, if you wanna?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dark's eyes widened as he looked down at his friend below him; Anti's provocative gaze never faltering as his hand slowly applied more pressure to his groin. Dark couldn't stand it, he should push him away and tell him they can't, it's wrong, but none of that happened. He was too turned on to reject his friend's help for getting off, and deep down Dark really wanted it, because...well he didn't actually know why he wanted Anti so bad.

"Please," Dark huffed out, his voice quiet but filled with want. He liked when he had people begging for him, not the other way around; it made him feel weak.

"What? I don't understand what you want, Darky," Anti teased him, a grin residing on his lips. He popped the button of Dark's pants and slowly pulled the zipper down causing Dark to sigh in relief; those jeans were too damn tight.

"You know what I want," he gave Anti an irritated look, to which the smaller demon let out a giggle.

Anti struggled with pulling down his pants so Dark raised his hips, helping him get the constricting material off, as well as his boxers, leaving his lower half completely exposed. Anti's eyes widened at the sight of Dark's cock, it was fucking huge. He started to feel less confident and his movements faltered slightly.

Dark took notice and ran a hand through Anti's green hair then trailed his fingers down his jaw before gripping his chin. He leaned down to his friend's level, their noses gently touching. Anti's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, he couldn't stand Dark's intense gaze, but then he felt it. Soft lips pushing against his own and Anti's body instantly melted along with his nerves, and he moved his lips in sync with Dark's for a slow, passionate kiss.

They had never done this before, not with each other at least, and yet the feeling was completely natural. Anti gripped Dark's wrist while his other hand moved to the older demon's crotch, wrapping his slender fingers around his dick before tugging slowly. Dark pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Anti's as he let out short, ragged breaths.

Anti liked seeing Dark this way, he wanted to see how far he could push him until he fell over the edge. With a determined grin, Anti pushed Dark back so he was laying flat against the mattress. He got into position between Dark's legs, licking his lips before he leaned down and took the tip of Dark's cock into his mouth.

"Oh f-fuck," Dark groaned, his voice wavering from the pleasure. He certainly wasn't expecting it when Anti deep-throated him going all the way down until his nose brushed up against his lower abdomen. Dark reached down to grip Anti's green locks in his fingers, giving a sharp tug to which the demon let out a moan around his length, sending ripples of pleasure through his body.

Anti bobbed his head going up and down the demon's cock, applying the perfect amount of suction to have Dark groaning in the back of his throat. He focused most of his attention on the head, swirling his tongue and sucking roughly on the sensitive area. Dark had to stop himself from coming right then and there, he wanted to enjoy this moment because who knew if he'd ever get the chance to do this again.

Anti pulled off for a second to take a breath, it let Dark take a moment to admire the beauty that was in front of him. Anti's swollen lips were a cherry red and he had drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth, his cheeks were tinted a rosy pink that contrasted against the usual pale skin, and his hair was a tousled and tangled mess. He was the definition of hot and Dark wanted-no, he needed him now.

The green haired demon went to finish the task at hand when Dark stopped him. He gave a confused glance before it turned into surprise as the lustful demon before him pushed him back against the bed. Dark attacked his neck in kisses, licks, and bites, surely leaving marks everywhere he went. His sharp teeth pierced Anti's flesh so nicely he couldn't stop the sinful moans passing from his lips.

Dark bit harshly on his pulse-point, drawing a broken moan out the demon under him. Anti gripped Dark's arms as he squeezed his eyes shut, his body seeming to have a mind of its own as his hips bucked into the demon's above him. He whimpered, just wanting some sort of friction on his hardened cock. Dark seemed to read his mind as he reached between the two and rubbed the tent in his sweats causing Anti to arch his back and groan.

"You're so sensitive it's adorable," Dark chuckled before kissing him. He slipped his tongue into his friend's mouth, there was no fight for dominance, Anti just let Dark massage their tongues together. Dark drank up every single moan that escaped the demon, he was very loud that's for sure.

Dark's hand slipped under the hem of Anti's sweats only to notice he wasn't wearing boxers. He pulled back in surprise and looked down at the flushed demon below him who was panting.

"Someone's been naughty," Dark smirked. Anti nodded, not even paying attention to what Dark was saying, his main focus was on the demon's fingers as they gripped his leaking cock, giving it a few short tugs.

"F-Fuck Dark, I-I..." Anti gasped. His shaky hands ran up Dark's arms before resting on the back of his neck then moving up in his shaggy, red hair, gripping the strands tightly.

Dark leaned down and nibbled on his ear, his wrist flicking between them as he jerked off the demon. "What do you want, baby?" Dark whispered softly into his ear.

"I-I want you t-to...ngh...uh fu-uck," Anti let out a whine as Dark's thumb dipped into his slit, smearing the pre down his length, making his hand move easier. Dark tsked and looked at the demon below him, his eyes were screwed shut and his jaw slacked as he let moan after moan leave his lips.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," Dark hummed. He absolutely loved messing with Anti like this, seeing him twitching and squirming was the best type of torture. He increased the pace of his hand, squeezing his length a bit more just to tease him,

"Ah, D-dark, fuck m-me," Anti moaned out, "I-I want you so b-bad." Anti's words turned into whines as pleasure pooled in his lower stomach, he was so close.

Dark's eyes flashed something sinister, all the color left as black filled the whites and he let out a growl. Fear coursed through Anti's veins and he had the feeling he should push him away but Dark's pure demonic side just turned him on even more. Dark removed his hand from Anti's pants causing him to groan in frustration but it was soon silenced when Dark rubbed his fingers at his lips. Anti gladly opened his mouth, quickly sucking on the digits making sure to get them nicely coated he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Anti swirled his tongue around them while looking up at Dark, his green and black eyes radiating innocence. Dark couldn't take it anymore and removed his fingers, making quick work of pulling Anti's bottoms off in one swift motion. He rubbed a slick finger at his entrance, teasing the demon before him as his finger barely dipped passed the ring of muscle. Anti whimpered as he gripped the sheets, he wanted Dark so bad.

"P-Please, please," he begged pathetically, closing his eyes tight. Dark smirked before shoving the first finger in, moving quickly as it seemed Anti had done this before; the thought of Anti fingering himself as he moaned Dark's name until he came just turned him on even more.

He quickly added a second finger, curving them upward trying to aim for that bundle of nerves that would send Anti into a frenzy. In frustration, he added a third finger and rubbed his walls until he heard that high, drawn-out moan he was waiting for.

"Oh, fuck Dark I-I can't just f-fuck me alread-y," Anti writhed on his fingers, sheets gripped harshly in his claws.

Dark didn't need to be told twice before he was spitting in his hand and rubbing it on his throbbing length until he was lubed up enough. He grabbed Anti's legs and tossed them on his shoulders before positioning himself in front of the demon's awaiting hole, rubbing his dick against the pucker in a teasing motion. Anti groaned.

"Not this again, just f-fucking fuck me," Anti demanded and Dark laughed before slamming himself in.

He didn't even give Anti a chance to adjust before he was pounding into him. Anti sobbed, a mixture of pain and pleasure filled him and he gripped Dark in his arms, pulling their chests together. Dark ground their hips together to go in deeper, he wanted Anti yelling his name by the time they were done.

"F-faster," Anti choked out. He felt like he couldn't breathe from the feelings that consumed his body, he was trembling he couldn't even grip the sheets anymore.

Dark complied, his thrusts quickening, every snap of his hips caused the bed beneath them to creak loudly. Everything about the moment was wonderful, their slick bodies pressed together, Anti's cries of pleasure, every bite and kiss that they shared, each shudder that passed through them, it was all too much.

Dark's muscles tightened in his abdomen, he was close but he was going to make sure Anti came first. It wasn't going to take long, especially when Dark shifted his hips so every thrust was hitting his sweet spot dead-on.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum, pl-ease make me cum Dark," Anti whined, his accent thick and his voice coming out higher than usual, as black tears ran down his face. Dark reached between them and grabbed his throbbing cock, stroking in time with every sensual roll of his hips, touching every inch inside of him.

Dark leaned closer to Anti, his grunts and groans filling the demon's ear. "Cum for me, Anti," Dark growled and that was it. Anti gasped then let out a moan that sounded a lot like Dark's name as he came all over their chests, his muscles clenching and back arching.

Dark swore under his breath as his hips stuttered and he came with a deep groan, filling Anti to the brim with the warm liquid. He all but collapsed on the smaller demon below him who groaned at the impact. After several minutes, Anti started getting uncomfortable and he squirmed below him.

"Get off me, you heavy fuck," Anti muttered, slightly pushing the demon laying on him. Dark groaned and buried his face in Anti's neck, kissing it softly.

"Mmm don't wanna..." he hummed against Anti's skin causing him to laugh from the sensation. Dark pushed himself up and pulled out, leaving Anti with an empty feeling. He rolled off the bed and went to walk out when his wrist was quickly snatched into a tight grip.

"Don't leave me," Anti whispered. He wasn't one to get emotional or sappy but he felt needy and didn't want to be left after doing something that intimate.

Dark shushed him and ran his fingers across his cheek that was stained with black then leaned down and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere, I just wanna clean us up okay?" Dark said sweetly after pulling away. Anti nodded, loving this side of Dark, the sweet side. He let go of him and watched as he walked out of the room to the bathroom. The demon sighed, running his hands through his messy green hair, he thought about everything that just happened and fear struck him.

What would happen now? Would Dark hate him? Would he think he's a slut?

All of these thoughts clouded his mind, he didn't even notice Dark's presence return until he felt a warm cloth rub at his body. Dark cleaned all of the stickiness off him and then off himself before tossing the towel on the floor. He pulled back the covers and let Anti crawl under before climbing in next to him. Anti quickly cuddled up to his chest, resting his head on the older demon's shoulder, sighing contently as Dark rubbed his back. He could get used to this honestly.

"Whatcha' thinking about, hm?" Dark asked softly, his eyes looking over Anti who seemed lost in thought.

"Well, just us. What are we now? What does this mean? Are we like a thing now or do you not want that, I don't know may-" Dark cut him off with a kiss.

"We'll have plenty of time to think about that tomorrow on our day off, okay?" Anti bit his lip but nodded anyway. They would have time, but deep down Anti just wanted Dark to say they were together, but he understood how confusing the whole thing was. "Sleep, baby, I know you're exhausted."

 

So with butterflies in his stomach, Anti tightened his grip on Dark and cuddled in closer the slowly but surely fell asleep to the sound of Dark's soft humming.


	4. Chapter 4

When Anti woke up the next morning, his body was cold. He stretched his arms out in an attempt to snuggle with Dark, but instead, he was met with an empty bed. He whined in the back of his throat before sitting up, rubbing his head then yawning. Memories of last night flashed through his mind and he could feel a blush form on his pale cheeks from the sinful thoughts. But like a flick of a switch, his heart dropped when he realized why Dark wasn't in the bed.

Dark regretted it.

Anti swore to himself as he pulled the sheets off his body, searching the room for his clothes which were strewn all over. He felt like panicking, he didn't want Dark to hate him, that was the last thing he wanted. He started putting on his sweats when he heard the door creak open slowly. Dark held a glass of water in his hand, he looked surprised when he noticed Anti standing there.

"Oh, you're up already?" he asked, "I figured you'd sleep in longer."

Anti shrugged, feeling like his voice would betray him if he tried to talk. He was still on the verge of panicking, he never had his question answered last night, and today, he was going to get it out of Dark even if it killed him.

"Do you want some water? I was bringing it up for you when you woke up," Dark smiled, giving the water to his friend. Anti mumbled out a small, almost inaudible, "thank you." He cursed himself for being so shy as he took several sips of the cold, refreshing drink before setting it down.

Dark watched the demon intently as he shifted from side to side and played with the hem of his pants nervously. He looked so cute with strands of green hair falling over his eyes, his plump bottom lip pulled in between his sharp teeth, the light hue of pink that scattered from his cheeks to the tips of his gauge-clad ears.

Anti noticed his staring and covered his face with his hands, a small groan escaping his lips. "Don't look at me like that," Anti grumbled sheepishly.

"Then stop being adorable," Dark snapped back causing Anti to blush a brighter shade of red.

Dark came closer to him, placing his hands on his bare hips and pulling him close so their bodies were flush with one another. He trailed a hand up Anti's side, following the slight curves of his waist under his rough palm. His fingers danced over his jutted-out collar bones and soft, purple bruises from the night before that littered his neck before running along his jaw.

Anti closed his eyes, not daring to look into the red orbs that were practically absorbing in every inch of his entire being. His cold heart pounded against his chest as his nerves were set off in a frenzy, every touch of Dark's made him more nervous than the last. Then he felt it; lips against his. At first, he was shocked, then he slowly moved in sync with the red-haired demon in a chaste kiss. It was different from the ones last night, those were fast and lust-filled, this was slow and sweet. He didn't know Dark was capable of being this...loving?

They pulled away when breathing became necessary but rested their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. Dark was the first to say anything. "I'm gonna...gonna shower," he breathed out slowly, putting emphasis on "shower."

Anti got the hint and nodded, watching as Dark left the room, his eyes shamefully glued to his backside. He shook his head at his behavior before sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees with his head bowed, hands gripping his hair. 

Why were they doing this? Shouldn't they at least talk about it before jumping in any farther?

The demon groaned in frustration before his thoughts were interrupted yet again.

"Oh Anti, the water's waiting for you," Dark sang out from the other room. How could he sound so innocent yet sinister at the same fucking time?

He pushed himself off the soft comforter and hurried to the bathroom, he could see stream pouring through the doorway as he got closer. Good, maybe a warm shower would make him relax. Probably not though, since Dark would be showering with him.

He could hear Dark's deep voice humming a song over the sound of the water running making him smile. Anti's fingers hesitated as they dipped into the hem of his sweats, contemplating if he really did want to do this, before finally letting the clothing fall to the tiled floor. He walked to the shower and pulled back the curtain quietly only to reveal Dark standing there looking like a wet, Greek god. 

He blushed as he stepped in, a smile tugging at his lips as Dark hadn't noticed him yet. Anti wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands laying flat against his toned chest as he leaned his forehead against the back of his neck. 

Dark's body shook against his as a chuckle passed through his lips. He placed his hands on top of Anti's and laced their fingers together, sighing as the feeling of contentment washed over him. They stood there for several minutes, no words were spoken until Anti started shivering from the lack of water touching him. 

"C'mere," Dark whispered as he moved out of the demons grasp, pulling him in front of him so he was standing under the warm stream. 

Dark grabbed the bottle of body wash and put some in his hands then rubbing them together to create a soapy mess before touching Anti's chest. He massaged every inch of his torso in the sweet smelling soap before moving to his shoulders, working his fingers against the tense muscles. He rubbed the liquid in down his arms to his hands, giving them a light squeeze then moving inward to his hips. His thumbs rubbed soft circles on the protruding bones as he looked over the demon before him.

Anti had his head down, his wet hair hiding his face that was probably red like a cherry by now. He took quick, shallow breaths causing his chest to rise and fall more often; Dark smirked at the effect he had on the male already. He wanted to see him unravel, become a mess of profanities and begs, and hear his words turn to wispy moans and whimpers. 

With that thought in mind, Dark dragged his fingers lower, ghosting the tips along his soft cock, while his other hand gripped his hip tightly. Anti's breathing faltered slightly, his hands reaching up to Dark's toned biceps, claws instantly digging into the skin. The red-haired demon smirked as he wrapped his fingers around his length, giving it a firm squeeze before stroking. Anti gasped and pushed himself into his hand, already feeling needy from just a few simple touches. 

"Patience," Dark mumbled before leaning down and kissing Anti's neck. His hand started moving again, flicking his wrist at a slow pace, earning a whine from the demon in front of him. Dark could feel his cock hardening under in his palm as he jerked him faster and faster. Light moans escaped the demon's parted lips as pleasure poured through his veins, all traveling southward to his growing erection.

"P-please," Anti whimpered. Dark had to stop himself from turning him around and ramming into him right then and there. He wanted this to be about Anti, not himself.

Dark sucked a mark on his pulse point, drawing a louder moan from the demon. His tongue darted out and soothed the spot that would soon add to the collection of bruises on his neck as his thumb rolled over and dipped into his slit. Anti rested his head on Dark's shoulder as his hips involuntarily bucked forward, pushing more of his cock into his rough hand. 

"Oh Dark," he breathed out against Dark's skin. Water beat down both of their bodies making Dark's hand slide easier over the demon's length, flicking his wrist quicker causing Anti to let out a high-pitched moan. 

Dark's other hand moved from his hip to his ass, giving the fleshy area a quick squeeze before slapping it. "Fuck!" Anti yelped in pain, but it quickly dissipated, leaving him wanting more. "Shit, do it again."

Dark didn't need to be told twice before he drew back his hand and gave his bottom another harsh smack, the sound drowning out the rush of the water pouring over them. Anti could feel the pleasure pooling in his stomach as he neared his peak, Dark's hand working wonders on his cock. 

"I-I'm gonna cum, fuck," Anti groaned, his arms wrapping around Dark's neck pulling him into a heated kiss. It was a sloppy kiss with teeth clacking together, Anti's tongue darting into his parted lips. He moaned into it as Dark's hand picked up speed, his thumb swiping over the tip every time his hand came back up.

Dark pulled back from the kiss and leaned in to whisper in Anti's ear. "Cum for me, baby, I wanna hear you moan my name like the dirty slut you are," Dark growled, his voice low and evil sending chills of pleasure up Anti's spine. Any second now...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dark!" Anti cried out as his orgasm hit his body like a ton of bricks. Spurts of white shot out of his twitching cock, coating Dark's hand that was pumping him thoroughly until he was finished. His body trembled under Dark's touch and he couldn't help his knees buckling from underneath him, luckily the older demon noticed and caught him before he collapsed. 

"Woah, you good there, Anti?" Dark asked with a laugh, his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller demon's waist.

"I've never been better," he gave him a loopy grin. Dark picked him up and brought him to his feet, but didn't let go of him, afraid he'd fall again as he cleaned the two of them in the cooling water. He washed Anti's hair before twisting the knob and shutting the water off, walking him out of the shower and leaning him against the sink. 

Dark grabbed two towels for the both of them, wrapping Anti up in the fluffy material and giving him a quick kiss before wrapping one around his waist as well. Dark walked them to Anti's room, watching as the green-haired demon picked out a pair of boxers and some pajamas.

"I'm gonna get changed too, okay? Meet me back in my room, we should talk," Dark said, well more like commanded. Anti nodded as he pulled on the clothes and sighed, his nerves coming back to him at full force. 

He was fucking terrified for their chat they'd have, although he had a slight feeling Dark didn't hate him, but he wasn't sure. Maybe that handjob in the shower was kind of like a last-time-thing of sorts? He hoped to God it wasn't, he hadn't felt this amazing in a long ass time.

He let out a shaky breath as he pulled on his lounge shirt which so happened to be one of Dark's old ones that he stole a while back. "Way to make it obvious ya like him, dipshit," Anti murmured to himself, "as if fucking him didn't give it away already." He laughed kind of loudly then stopped when he realized he was talking to himself. 

He quickly dried his hair with his towel before tossing it in the laundry basket, he was tidier than Dark was, honestly. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked somewhat okay, but really he was just trying to buy time so he wouldn't have to talk to Dark just yet. He needed a plan just in case things went bad and Dark didn't want him in that sort of a way, but his mind was blank. 

He cursed his dumb brain before walking out of his room, figuring he stalled enough before making his way down the hallway to Dark's room. He took a deep breath before raising his fist and giving two quick knocks on the door before opening it and walking in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i had accidentally uploaded ch4 again but i fixed it!

Anti shook all of the nerves out of his body before twisting the knob and walking in Dark's room, he wanted to seem like his normal, lively self, not an anxiety-ridden human. He glanced in, taking note of Dark, who was now fully clothed, sitting on his bed waiting for him which he gave a smile, exposing his sharp, pearly-whites. The demon returned the gesture while patting the spot next to him, motioning for Anti to take a seat and he did, rather cautiously as his nerves began to get the best of him yet again. Great.

They were both quiet for several minutes but kept their gazes locked, almost like they were silently taunting each other until one broke and talked. Of course, Anti lost the battle and sighed. "So, what's on your mind?" the green-haired demon asked, his head tilting to one side curiously.

"You," Dark said bluntly, "you're all I seem to think about anymore and it confuses the fuck outta' me."

Anti's face contorted into one of confusion at the demon's word choice. "What the hell does that mean?"

Dark shrugged and shifted his gaze to his hands, his sharp nails picking at the sleeves of his shirt that came down to his wrist. For the first time in his life, he was actually nervous. He had no idea why, but Anti's piercing stare had him wanting to shrink back within himself, or he wanted to punch his friend in the face just to get him to stop looking at him. Either way would work for him.

Anti sighed and reached over, placing his hands over the red-haired demon's and lacing their fingers together. "Look at me," he spoke softly and Dark couldn't stop himself from complying, "we've known each other for hundreds of years, you can tell me anythin', Dark."

He nodded, but still kept his mouth shut because, well, he didn't know what to say. Dark wasn't one to speak of his emotions much since he believed he didn't actually have them, sure he felt feelings of anger and rage, but whatever this was, he had no idea what to even call it or how to describe it for that matter.

Anti could sense Dark was contemplating his own thoughts and he decided to bite the bullet and say how he felt, he didn't care about the consequences he just wanted to tell him. It had been aching and building inside of him for probably years now, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off from saying anything, and right now seemed like a good a time as ever.

"I like you, Dark, in more than a f-friendly way," the demon blurted out.

Dark's head snapped up from it's hung position, a look of bewilderment plastered to his face. "What?"

Anti couldn't tell if he was mad or not so he scooted away a little, taking his hands back and placing them in his lap, his claws instantly digging into his thighs out of nervous habit. "U-uh well, I like you," he started anxiously, "you don't have to like me back like that but I-I just thought ya oughta know."

"Oh," Dark said, dumbfounded. It was silent for a while and Anti could practically feel his flesh tearing from where his nails dug in through his pants, but none of it was registering in his mind. He had just told Dark his secret and all he had to say was "oh," it left him feeling frustrated.

The Irish demon considered leaving, the silence was too deafening, but Dark took in a shaky breath catching his attention. "I'd say I like you too but, I don't know what it means," he stated, his voice sounding...sad? Conflicted? Anti couldn't tell.

Now it was his turn to be confused. "O-oh," Anti blinked several times. He had to pull together his thoughts before he could start talking again. "Well, when I think about you, the first thing that pops into my head is how kind you are to me. You've never been rude since the moment we met; no matter how violent you are with other people, as soon as you're with me, you're thoughtful and compassionate. You give me disgustingly sweet butterflies and make me nervous in a good way, and for some god damn reason, you make my heart feel a little less heavy every day."

Dark looked taken back by his words as they processed through his mind. He looked away from Anti and sighed. "I'm a demon, I don't have a heart," he gave a chuckle but it was empty and left the demon next to him frowning.

"Of course ya do," Anti said with furrowed brows, "just because we're demons doesn't mean we can't feel anythin'. What do you think of when you think of me?"

"How annoying you are," Dark said, a teasing grin making its way to his lips. Anti glared at him but urged him to continue, seriously this time. "Ugh, okay, uhm... your personality I guess?"

"Mhm, and what about it?" Anti wanted him to be able to talk about his emotions and not be uncomfortable with them.

"Well, I admire your brightness and how gentle you are compared to me; even though I've seen you be a downright evil, conniving bitch many times, you're still so...ethereal. I don't know how you do it but when I'm with you, you just make me feel calm." Dark said with a shrug to make it seem like he was totally unaffected by his thoughts.

Anti grinned like an idiot at the compliments and turned his body so he could wrap his arms around Dark's shoulders, surprising the demon and tensed for a moment before relaxing and shifting himself so he could hug back. Dark pulled away first and looked at Anti's face that was flushing slightly, running a hand along the side of his face and brushing his thumb over his cheek, not really caring about getting the black goop that trickled down his face from his eye on his thumb.

"I can also say truthfully," Dark started, "that fucking around with you has made me, uh, happy? I think that's the word." Anti laughed and nodded causing Dark to crack a smile as well. "Also, I've come to realize just how sexy you are under these clothes," Dark said with a wink, his hands tugging lightly at the shirt the green-haired demon wore.

Anti gave him a playful glare which faltered slightly as he felt cold hands run under his shirt, goosebumps rippling up his skin where they touched. He let out a sigh as Dark massaged his hips, the rough pads of his thumbs feeling satisfying against his soft skin.

"Wha...what does this make us?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. Dark's grip tightened slightly and he pursed his lips as he thought.

"Well, I'm not one for relationships if it wasn't obvious by now," he said, looking into the other demon's nervous green and black eyes, "but I like what we have going on here so..."

"So you basically wanna be, like, friends with benefits?" Anti asked, sounding slightly bothered. He tried to hide the disappointment with a small yet fake grin which Dark totally bought. Sometimes the demon could be quite dense.

"Sounds great to me," he replied with a devious smirk. He smoothly pulled Anti on his lap so he was straddling him causing the demon to let out a small yelp which was quickly muffled by a kiss.

Dark deepened it quickly, shoving his tongue passed Anti's parted lips as his hands roamed his pale skin. The green-haired demon let out a shaky moan as he tried to put his full focus on Dark and the sinful way his lips touched him and had him feeling but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help himself from wishing Dark had just tried for a relationship, but who was Anti to complain? He was getting the opportunity to kiss the guy he had a burning crush for ages and touch him and do other things with him. He should be happy! But he was still wishing, it seemed like all he did lately was wish for things that would never happen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Dark!"

Anti's body practically melted against Dark's chest as soft whimpers escaped his parted lips, his hips rolling down in slow, dirty circles. His arms were wrapped under Dark's, his sharp claws digging into his toned shoulder blades surely drawing blood.

Dark's hands gripped his hips, tight enough to leave bruises, and moved him on his cock at a pace that had the green-haired demon mewling for more. It was so sensual and both males were so sensitive from it being early morning, neither would last much longer.

It had been a few days since they established their arrangement and both demons agreed, life couldn't have been better. Anti was quick to learn that Dark liked sex, a lot, and there was rarely a moment where the older demon didn't have Anti pinned to a wall, bent over a table, or a hot, sweaty mess tangled in the sheets. He wasn't complaining though, the feeling of Dark pounding into him was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and his raging more-than-friends crush on him probably had a lot to do with it too.

And that led Anti to here, clinging to the older demon like a life source, allowing Dark to take full control and use his body as he pleased, which he did. His hips snapped upwards, ramming into his sweet spot every single time, sending stars soaring behind the younger demon's eyelids that were tightly squeezed shut, on the verge of tears. His whimpers and soft moans were turned into yelps and whines as he neared his inevitable release. He didn't want it to end, the feeling was too great and had set every nerve in his body ablaze.

"O-h y-yes, fuck, ah!" Anti cried out, tossing his head back giving Dark the perfect opportunity to sink his teeth into his exposed neck. "Darky I-I'm so close!"

"Me too, baby boy, m-me too," Dark grunted as his thrusts became ragged and sloppy. "C'mon, fuck me like you mean it."

Dark smacked his plump bottom causing the demon above him to whine as Anti shifted himself so his hands now gripped the headboard behind Dark to get a better leverage as he rode him. He mustered up every bit of strength he had left as he lifted himself up, leaving only the tip of Dark's dick in, then slamming back down, letting out a skin-prickling scream that left his vocal cords feeling raw and abused. His body trembled like a feather as pleasure coursed through his veins, it was so intense he felt so lightheaded he nearly passed out.

"I-I'm g-gonn-a cum," he breathed shakily, a high-pitched whine escaping from the back of his throat.

"Not until I do," Dark growled out, his pupils dilating as the whites drained away, leaving his eyes fully black with pure lust. The evil aura that emitted from him just pushed Anti closer and closer to the edge, he couldn't keep eye the contact. He found it so fucking hot whenever Dark lost control of himself, this time not being an exception either.

Before he could even process it, Dark had wrapped his strong fingers around his throat, tightening them to the point where he couldn't breathe. His eyes widened in fear, the expression pushing Dark over the edge as he came inside Anti, an animalistic noise coming from his mouth and his hips stuttering slightly. He rode out his high, his hips never fully stopping but changing to a more calm pace.

Dark loosened his grip on Anti's throat, coughing and spluttering as he attempted to get air back into his lungs. The red-haired demon wrapped his other hand around the male's leaking cock and gave it a few quick tugs before tightening his grip around his throat once again.

Anti tried to scream but to no avail, his jaw slacked as euphoria took over his body and without warning, he was coming in thick, hot strands. It was the most intense feeling he'd ever encountered and he knew it was from the lack of oxygen.

Dark let him go and watched him unravel with a smirk, his hand pumping him through his high until he knew he was done. Anti's quivering form slumped against his chest, panting erratically and black tears streaking down his rosy cheeks. He was an emotional fuck, pleasure just seemed to make his eyes water, he barely acknowledged it anymore.

After several minutes of both of them trying to catch their breath, Dark brought him out of his dream-like state when he spoke. "You okay, Anti?" he sounded concerned yet a smile resided on his lips.

"I-I've never been better," the demon whispered, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. "You gotta choke me like that every fuckin' time."

Dark chuckled and lifted Anti's body off of him and laid him on his side, he felt like a god damn rag doll but the strength in his muscles rivaled a bowl of jello right about now so he didn't complain. He especially didn't complain when Dark rolled beside him and wrapped an arm around his curved waist, pulling them closer so they were chest-to-chest. The red-haired demon stared at him with such an intensity, a look he couldn't even decipher, he had to close his eyes.

Friends aren't supposed to look at other friends that way.

Anti frowned at his thoughts, there was no way they could even consider themselves "just friends" anymore, they were far more than that. Dark had to feel a connection, he just had to. His eyes were filled with such emotion, he'd be a fool to think they were anything less.

He opened his eyes to see Dark's piercing red pupils still staring at him, a curious expression adorning his face cutely. Anti had to resist an audible "awe" and decided the best thing he could do was roll over so his back was to the demon's hard chest. Dark's grip on him tightened considerably as he leaned down and placed several chaste kisses on the back of Anti's neck. Maybe turning around was a mistake...

Anti couldn't help how his heart sped up considerably at every single touch or how he subconsciously crept his hand to his side where Dark's was and laced their fingers together, his smaller hand on top of the others much larger one. Much to his surprise, Dark didn't pull away, instead he nuzzled his face in Anti's messy green hair and placed a kiss there as well. Was this what fuck buddies do? Cuddle and kiss when they knew it wasn't leading to anything sexual?

Anti was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize just how late the two were for their jobs, but Dark finally did. He sprung up out of bed in a flash and threw on the closest outfit which turned out to be a random t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. There wasn't time for a shower, not that he has to be to work by a certain time, he just needs enough time to kill all of his victims and return the souls to Lucifer before midnight.

Dark walked out of the room to the bathroom to finish his daily hygiene while Anti got out of bed and picked up the older demon's discarded flannel. He put it on, the material hanging just to the middle of his thighs and going over the palms of his hands. He left the top few buttons undone and decided not to wear underwear out of sheer laziness, besides he didn't have a clean pair in here and most of Dark's were dirty. He'd have to do laundry soon or they were going to run out of clothes.

Anti made his way down the hall to the kitchen and being the kind and considerate friend he is, he whipped up something simple and quick for Dark to eat on his way out. He smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, a strong chest pressed up against his back, and warm breath grazing his neck.

"You look so fucking sexy right now," Dark groaned, "I wish I could take you right here, but sadly I don't have the time."

Anti looked back at him, a grin on his lips and a faint blush on his cheeks, his eyes holding mischief. "When you get back you can fuck me wherever ya want, Darky," his voice light and airy compared to the lewd words he spoke.

Dark growled, one of his hands moving to give his bottom a harsh smack causing the smaller demon to gasp as he forced his eyes from rolling back. "Don't start something you can't finish," Anti scolded weakly, giving the now smirking demon a harsh, yet playful glare.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving," Dark laughed, detaching himself from Anti and grabbing the breakfast he made for him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Anti nodded and gave him a kind smile, which turned to shock when Dark placed a soft kiss on his lips that left his breathing weird. When they parted, the red-haired demon gave him one last glance over before going out the door, leaving Anti resting against the counter, his face flushed and his hand feeling his lips that were still tingling. That was different.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark had no idea what time it was but it was definitely late and he was becoming anxious. The streets had cleared out considerably so it was increasingly difficult to find a person to kill now and he needed two more victims.

He was in an alleyway, his back to the side of a building as he waited for someone to pass by. It was taking far too long and his patience was wearing thin, he had half a mind to go into some random house and kill a family but the idea was slightly off-putting. He had never murdered a kid before, even though they were actual spawns of the antichrist himself, he assumed he'd feel guilty.

His thoughts fell short when he heard the sound of upcoming footsteps. He pushed himself off the wall and got prepared to attack the person who was walking by, his muscles tensing and arms ready by his sides.

The person finally crossed in front of him and Dark lunged, taking the presumably male figure to ground and landing with loud groans. Dark was quick to get an upper hand, pinning the surprised human to the ground and wrapping his hands around the other's throat. He squeezed tightly for nearly a minute before his thoughts flashed to Anti and how he had done this to the demon just hours earlier, his grip instinctively faltered.

The man below him kicked him off and gave a hard blow to his face, Dark's head snapping sharply to the side. His vision spun for a moment which was enough time for the man to push him on his back and pull out a pocket knife and effectively stab him in the shoulder.

"You fucking bitch!" Dark bellowed in pain at the blade stuck in him.

The color in his eyes melted away as black took its place, and pure rage coursed through his veins. He let out a sadistic laugh as he placed a hand on the man's chest and pushed, sending him flying backward and hitting a brick building hard. Dark brushed himself off as he stood up, pulling the knife out of his shoulder with a small hiss as blood oozed from the fresh wound.

Dark stared at the human in front of him, wishing he had more time to torture the rude fuck but he didn't, so he stabbed him in the head and grabbed his soul that escaped.

"Holy shit!"

Dark turned towards the voice and groaned as another human stood there, frozen in shock. The demon sighed in annoyance as he swiftly took the woman by the shoulders and sliced her throat with ease. He collected her soul and teleported back to Hell, but since he was weak from the stab, he didn't make it as smoothly as he would've liked.

Dark skidded across the ground in the chamber before Lucifer's room, slamming into the wall with a loud groan. He dragged himself up with much difficulty before proceeding into Lucifer's room and giving him the souls, receiving a short thanks in the process.

He rubbed at the gash that was still trickling blood and teleported home, landing harshly on the steps in front of the door. In any other situation, Dark would've found this comical but right now he just wanted to climb into bed with Anti and pass out. He pushed him off the cement and walked into their home, instantly greeted by the sound of light singing and a lovely aroma of...cookies?

Dark limped further into the room and he was correct; Anti was in the kitchen, wearing just his flannel, and placing cookies on a tray while singing a tune Dark wasn't familiar with. It reminded him of the scene earlier that the morning, how he walked up behind the demon and wrapped his arms around his small waist.

Anti jumped a little and tensed before realizing who it was and relaxed, leaning back into his chest. Dark placed wet kisses down the side of the green-haired demon's neck, smirking when he felt Anti let out a shaky sigh.

"I didn't know when you'd be home, I wanted to surprise ya," Anti said happily as he picked up a cookie and held it to Dark's mouth who happily took a bite of the sweet food.

Dark turned the demon around in his arms so they were facing each other, both had lazy grins on their faces but Anti's eyes widened as he took note of Dark's appearance. His hair was strewn in a red, fluffy mess, his face adorned many upon many bruises and cuts, some of which had bled but dried, and his shoulder was the worst. The blood seeped through his shirt, creating a sticky mess of reds and blacks.

"Shit Dark, the fuck did you do? Fight a bear?" Anti gasped as he reached a tentative hand up to run over the damage on his face, his fingers barely ghosting the skin. "Let me fix you."

Dark was too tired to disagree and honestly, he'd go along with anything Anti said as long as he could look at the sexy demon in front of him who was flaunting off his lovely legs and curvy hips. His eyes were shamelessly glued to the demon's ass that was barely covered by the material of his flannel as Anti dragged him to the bathroom.

He pushed Dark against the counter and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some warm water. He lightly dabbed at the marks on his face, the older demon whined like a child and tried moving away but Anti's glare made him stop with a pout. He put some medicine on the bigger scratches, much to Dark's complaints, then gripped the hem of his shirt.

"I'm gonna take this off okay?" Anti waited for permission before removing the torn cloth, exposing Dark's muscled body.

He winced when he saw the agitated gash, it was a decent size, too big for a plain old band-aid. An idea popped into the demon's head as he leaned down and licked at the injury, healing it at a fast pace from the venom he secreted. Dark let out a small gasp as he watched the laceration disappear with every swipe of Anti's tongue.

"All done," Anti pulled away with a slightly bloody smile.

Dark stared at him with a blank, unreadable expression before he leaned down and kissed him. Anti let out a small gasp, allowing the older demon to slide his tongue into his mouth as Dark switched their positions so Anti was the one pinned against the counter. He gripped Anti's hip in one hand while the other stayed on the cool granite as he pulled their lower halves together.

"Bedroom?" Dark mumbled against his lips.

Anti pulled away with a weary look. "You don't want a shower? Aren't you kinda dirty?" he questioned, motioning to the blood and dirt that covered his grimy body.

"Do you wanna fuck in the shower?" Dark asked bluntly. Anti narrowed his eyes but took a moment to consider, the thought of one of them accidentally slipping and falling and breaking something didn't sound pleasant at the moment so he shook his head. "Then get in the god damn bedroom! You better be naked and on your hands and knees when I get in there," Dark growled, his eyes going completely black and soulless but he gave Anti a small wink so he knew it was all for show.

A shiver shot up Anti's spine and he rushed to the bedroom, quickly removing the flannel he wore and letting it fall to the floor with ease. He climbed onto the mattress and got on his hands and knees, just like Dark ordered, and waited, his body shook with anticipation and goosebumps covered his skin from the cold air that hit him.

He waited there for what felt like hours but really was only a few minutes, until he heard shuffling from behind him. Anti glanced over his shoulder and he saw Dark standing there with several items in his hands and he felt his body go hot and tingly.

The older demon set some of the objects down on the mattress before getting closer to Anti, trailing the tips of his fingers along his milky skin. Anti stared at the sheets below him, not daring to make eye contact with Dark, when he felt something wrap around his neck.

"Wha...?" Anti breathed out, trying to see what it was Dark put around his neck.

"It's a shock collar," Dark stated, moving further in the submissive demon's line of sight. "You've been such a naughty boy, Anti, it's time you learn some fucking manners," his voice was low and sinister.

Anti's eyes widened and before he could do anything Dark had clicked the button on a remote that sent shockwaves pulsing through his neck. He let out a loud cry as his body convulsed and shook from the pain that lasted several seconds. Dark let go of the button and watched with an evil smile as Anti twitched and panted.

"O-oh," the green-haired demon croaked out. He still had tingles shooting through his spine and was embarrassed to admit but the aftermath had his cock harden profusely.

"Are you gonna be a good boy?" Dark asked, his hands running up Anti's rigid spine to his green hair which he gripped and pulled back harshly.

Anti didn't answer, he just let out a moan at the way Dark was manhandling him. Apparently it wasn't good enough for the red-haired demon, he threw Anti's head down and pressed the button on the remote again, sending voltages of electricity through Anti.

"D-Da-ark! A-ah!" he moaned through his pain, his body once again spasming against his control. His neck burned greatly but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that coursed through him. Dark clicked the button to stop the collar and Anti collapsed on the bed as his limbs gave out.

"When I ask you a question I expect a fuckin' response, so I'll ask you again," Dark said, his voice dropping several octaves as his mouth twitched to a snarl. "Are you going to be a good boy, Anti?"

The demon nodded quickly, "Y-Yes, Dark, I'll be a good boy, such a g'boy to you."

He felt a sharp slap at his ass and he lurched forward as an instinct. Dark was at his ear, his warm breath sending chills down the green-haired demon's spine. "That's Daddy to you," he growled.

Anti had to hold back a moan; as if his cock could get any harder at this point, Dark's words left him panting like a dog. He craved for Dark's rough, calloused hand to touch him. One little flick of the wrist and he'd be a goner.

Dark moved behind him on the bed, rubbing his hands all over Anti's smooth skin. He covered nearly every inch of him, only skipping over the one part Anti so-dearly wanted him to touch. Dark gripped his hips tightly and pulled them up so his lower half was off the bed. He leaned down and kissed the base of his spine before trailing the kisses lower. His sharp teeth nipped at Anti's round bottom, his hands coming up to grip the pale flesh.

"Mm, you look good enough to eat," Dark said with a grin, his tongue poking out to lick his lips as he admired the demon's trembling body. "But we'll save that for another day, hm?"

As much as Anti wanted Dark to eat him out, he wanted his dick up his ass a helluva lot more. Christ was he a needy bastard tonight.

Dark moved from the bed and pulled off his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand before returning to the same position behind Anti. He glared at the demon's trembling form that slumped against the mattress. He needed another punishment.

With an evil smirk, Dark raised his hand nearly above his head before letting it swing down quickly on his ass. A sickeningly loud smack sounded and then a cry of pain.

"W-What the hell was that for?!" Anti exclaimed, his voice wavering slightly.

"Get up on your hands," Dark growled lowly. The green-haired demon had to resist rolling his eyes but complied anyway, lifting himself off the bed and holding himself up on his hands.

Anti heard the sound of bottle cap popping open and his annoyance disappeared and turned into anticipation. He was so hard, his cock throbbed, hanging heavy between his legs and leaking pre like a spout, it was becoming painful from the lack of contact.

"Better bite a pillow or something," Dark murmured. Anti heard the older demon's breathing falter as he coated his length in lube, the slick sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing had him gripping the sheets tighter.

Anti was going to question what he meant but it he didn't get the chance because he was letting out a scream as Dark slammed his dick in him without warning. His arms nearly gave away as his body lurched forward from the impact, and even then Dark gave him no time to recover as his hips continued to snap forward at a swift pace.

"A-ah! Fuckin' hell!" Anti cried out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. He couldn't help it when he toppled forward from the ferocity of Dark's thrusts, his face now buried in the mattress.

"You're always so fucking tight, goddamn," Dark let out a baritone moan that had Anti's cock twitching. The older demon's fingers dug in his hips, surely leaving nasty bruises, but Anti didn't care. The pain edged him closer and closer to the release he craved.

Dark shifted behind him, angling his hips in a differently before pushing back in Anti's constricting heat. The green-haired demon let out a long moan as Dark hit his spot head-on causing him to smirk. He continued to hit that one spot, his thrusts gaining momentum and becoming sloppier each time.

"Oh Dar-fuck, Daddy, right there," Anti whined pitifully, his sharp nails shredding the sheets as he clawed at them.

Dark's grunted and rolled his hips knowing the action would have the demon mewling for more, which it did.

"F-Fuc-k touch m-me please! I need to c-come, Daddy, o-oh God," Anti practically cried into the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows as he rocked his hips back on Dark's cock shamelessly. He felt like such a whore but all coherent thoughts were thrown out the window as lust fueled his brain, forcing him to let out tiny whimpers and gasps.

Dark trailed a hand below him and wrapped his fingers around his aching dick and jerked him in time with his messy thrusts. Anti was letting out the cutest noises and it was all music to Dark's ears. He wasn't as close to coming as Anti was, he could last another twenty minutes or so, but the way the demon's body below his was twitching and shaking left him to believe he was mere seconds away from exploding.

"Shock me p-pleas-se ah! Daddy I-I need it, oh _fuckfuckfuck_ ," Anti chanted the swear like it was a damn spell that almost had Dark's eyes widening in shock. With his free hand, he felt the bed blindly looking the little remote that he had got to have set somewhe- ah, found it.

Dark pressed on the button and at the same time, ran his thumb over Anti's leaking tip and the demon screamed. His senses were overcome in the most intense feeling he couldn't describe, it was like wave after wave other pleasure and pain washed over him as he came. His hips bucked and strings of white coated the sheets, his stomach, and Dark's fist that continued working him through his orgasm.

Once Anti slumped against the bed, Dark took his thumb off the button and his hand off the demon's length before gripping his hips and sliding in and out hastily. Between Anti's walls clenching around him tightly and the soft, tired whines leaving his lips, Dark felt heat quickly pooling in his abdomen. He rolled his hips several more times before pulling out and coming on Anti's back with a loud groan.

He smeared the mess with his tip before pushing back in Anti's ass, sliding in and out a few times before he was truly satisfied then pulling out for good. He collapsed next to the worn-out demon on his stomach, his breathing heavy and nearing on panting. He reached over and brushed green strands out of his face, exposing Anti's half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile, and flushed cheeks.

"You good?" Dark asked, the black finally leaving his eyes as his fingers ran through Anti's sweat-slicked hair.

"I'm good," Anti mumbled, on the verge of passing out, "so good."

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Dark, I'm bored."

The two demons were lounging in bed as per usual; Dark was flicking through some random book and Anti was cuddled into his side. It was such a couple thing to do, but Dark was pretty persistent on keeping them labeled as "just friends" despite how intimate they got. Anti wasn't really in the mood to get lost in his thoughts, he wanted to do something. He wanted to get out of the house and go somewhere before his energy got the best of him.

"What do you wanna' do?" Dark asked with a hum, his eyes never leaving the page.

Anti furrowed his brows as he thought about it. He didn't really care about what they did, he just wanted to leave; then an idea struck him. "I want ice cream," he said with a grin.

"There's some in the freezer, go get it," Dark muttered to which Anti glared.

"No, I want good ice cream like soft-serve, please Darky?" the green-haired demon pleaded he practically threw himself on his back over Dark's lap. Red eyes glanced over the book and caught his multi-colored ones that could rival a puppy's.

Dark was quiet for a moment as he stared at the cute demon on his thighs. Anti's pink lips were pulled up into a pout, his cheeks were lightly flushed as per usual, and faded-green strands hung loosely over his begging eyes. Dark wondered how in the world someone as ethereal as him needed up being a demon slave to Lucifer. The older demon sighed and closed his book, not really caring about marking the page for next time.

"Get dressed, we're going to Earth."

\---

Anti all but squealed in a form of thanks as the guy behind the counter handed him a colorful ice cream cone that was piled high with an assortment of toppings and flavors. Dark had chosen a simple scoop of mint chocolate chip because according to Anti he was a "depressing, lame ass, motherfucker."

Dark led them to a small table away from the humans in the corner, and he pulled out the chair for the green-haired demon just like a gentleman should. Anti laughed as he sat down and Dark pushed him in before going to the side opposite of him and took a seat of his own. Anti started devouring his ice cream, not really caring about the mess he was making on his face or hands or even the table for that matter. Dark watched in amusement as he ate his cone, much slower, and once again took in his friend's appearance.

Considering they were on Earth for a relaxing day out and not murder, they concealed their demonic features and settled for more of a human-esque look. So, Anti's eyes were no longer a glowing green and black-goop filled mess, they were now a soft yet bright baby blue. A white and peachy rose flower crown rested on cute, sea-foam curls that landed just above his eyebrows, much different than the toxic waste like locks Dark was so accustomed to. But his clothes, oh god his clothes; he had put on a pale pink, cropped sweatshirt that, with his low-riding jeans, exposed the skin just below his belly button to his milky white hips. Those white jeans hugged him so nicely and Dark couldn't help his eyes linger on his ass when they were walking around.

Dark on the other hand, just changed his eyes from red to a brown and made sure his teeth weren't too sharp to be considered normal. He kept it simple while Anti was just breathtaking without even trying-okay, lies, he spent more than an hour piecing together an outfit but that's beside the point-and it put a weird feeling inside of Dark's chest that he had no idea what to call it. His stomach felt like it was on air and his heart rate increased just from staring at the demon sitting across from him and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

"Dark, you're ice cream is melting!" Anti pulled him out of his thoughts with a giggle. Did he really just giggle? Why did it make Dark's breathing falter?

"Oh," he mumbled in a daze as he looked down at the ice cream that dripped and coated his hand. He stumbled out of his seat and went to a trash can to toss the sticky disaster and wipe away the remains it left on his hand. He felt Anti's presence next to him before the younger demon slipped his arm around Dark's.

"C'mon let's go, I wanna walk around," he said with a grin, exposing his pearly whites.

Dark let the younger demon pull him along to wherever he wanted to go just like an excited child would. Dark almost laughed at how opposite they looked in their current outfits; he wore his red flannel with a leather jacket over it, black ripped skinny jeans, and his usual worn-out combat boots. It just screamed bad and Anti's clothes were, well, sweeter than bubblegum.

He wrapped an arm around Anti's waist, letting his hand rest on the smooth skin of his exposed side making the smaller demon blush. He leaned into Dark's side as they walked down the busy street, not really caring about the occasional look they'd get from passerbys. They weren't sure what city they were in but from tall buildings, busy traffic, and loads of people, it must've been a big one.

The air was chilly and nipped at Anti's face causing tremors to go up his spine; he was used to the warm air of the underworld so this was a big change. The only thing keeping him from turning into a god damn ice cube was the warmth radiating off Dark, he couldn't help but snuggle closer to him.

"You cold, babe?" Dark asked with a laugh. The pet name sent another rush of warmth through Anti's body, but it wasn't enough to keep the shivers calm from the cold air.

"Yeah just a bit," he replied, letting his head hang down so Dark couldn't see his blush.

His eyes widened as Dark stopped and let go of him, only to take off his jacket and put it on Anti. His face flushed even more at the generous act as he looked at himself wearing the leather jacket that was a size or two too big. It hung a loosely over his body and went down to the middle of his thighs but he didn't care, it made his heart swell. He surprised Dark by practically jumping on him and wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging the older demon tightly. He could feel Dark's arms encase him slowly around his waist as Anti smiled into his neck.

"I lo- I mean, thank you, Dark," he stumbled over his mistake but managed to cover it with a happy tone. Why did he almost say that? Dark only wanted to be friends, nothing more, Anti didn't want to ruin that by scaring him off with saying something as stupid as _that_.

Dark either didn't notice or didn't want to comment because he didn't say anything, he just laughed lightly. They pulled away, but Dark kept his arms around Anti's waist and leaned down for a sweet kiss that lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to send both of their hearts racing.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark walked throughout the quiet house looking for his friend who somehow managed to disappear in the time span of fifteen to twenty minutes. They were laying on the couch when he had said he was going to the bathroom but Dark knew it didn't take that long to piss so he went to investigate only to find the bathroom empty. His next guess was the bedroom which turned out to be right, but he was surprised to see what he had walked into.

Anti was on the bed, his arched back facing the door, and he was on his knees with a pillow lying between his quivering thighs. His hand was covering his mouth to muffle his moans as his hips rocked against the pillow in slow movements. He was an absolute mess; his hair stuck up in all directions, his shirt rode up to his chest exposing his porcelain skin, and a damp spot formed on his laced pair of panties as his strained cocked leaked pre.

Dark wanted to go in there and rip those little hip-huggers right off and have his way with him, but a bigger part or him wanted to watch for a minute. He wanted to see just how desperate and needy Anti could get all by himself.

His narrowed hips rolled against the pillow, dragging ever so slowly just to tease himself. One hand gripped his thigh tightly and the other moved from covering his mouth to rubbing at his chest, fingers grazing over his nipples, occasionally pulling at the hardened buds.

Dark's eyes blackened with lust as the sounds of Anti's soft gasps and moans pierced the silent room. His pants tightened every time the little high pitched _uh_ 's rolled off the younger's tongue sounding like music to his ears.

Soon enough, the pleasure became too much for Anti's tired body to keep him up so he fell forward on the bed. His hips continued rubbing against the pillow as he moved his hand in his panties, his fingers brushing along his aching cock. He wrapped his hand around his length, stroking several times as quiet moans tumbled from his lips into the mattress.

"Fu...fuck Dark, ah!" a broken whine escaped the back of his throat and Dark couldn't take it anymore.

He strode into the room and climbed on the bed, grabbing Anti roughly and flipping him onto his back. The younger demon yelped in surprise but it quickly melted away when he recognized who it was manhandling him.

Dark yanked Anti's hand from his panties and replaced it with his own. He rubbed his throbbing dick causing the green-haired demon to arch his back with a breathy sigh as his arms instinctively wrapped around Dark's shoulders.

"Mmm...fuck that feels good," Anti hummed as he rolled his hips to push himself farther in Dark's hand, but he was having none of it.

He took his hand out of Anti's panties, noting that his fingers were completely slick and dripping and the boy hadn't even come yet.

"Jesus you're so wet for me baby. What were you imagining, hm?" Dark asked in a low voice that sent chills down Anti's spine. "Were you thinking about my hand wrapped around you as I jerked you off? Or how about me spreading your pretty little hole open with my fingers? Would you like that, baby boy?"

"Please," Anti let out a pathetic whine as he ground his hips against Dark's thigh to get some friction.

"Too bad naughty boys who touch themselves don't get rewards, they get punished," Dark growled in his ear, quickly biting the lobe with his sharp teeth before letting go. "Are you my naughty boy, Anti?"

The demon paused and thought about it for a second before nodding. "I've been a very naughty boy, please punish me Darky," he said with a smirk.

The older demon didn't need to be told twice as he got off the bed and walked to the side of the room where they kept a box of objects filled to the brim with different sexual devices. He shuffled through it for several minutes before deciding on one of his personal favorites, one that he knew Anti would absolutely love as well.

He returned to the bed only to see the demon on his back, trembling legs spread as his fingers were shoved knuckle deep in his tight heat. Anti bit his lip to keep his whines and moans silent as his fingers rubbed against his walls at an agonizingly slow pace.

Dark growled lowly in the back of his throat and snapped the object in his hand against the green-haired demon's thigh. A high yelp escaped his lips as his leg was left stinging from the hit. He removed his fingers and pouted at the older male who just glared in return.

"Dirty whore," Dark sneered as he flicked the whip once more on his thigh, "what did I tell you about touching yourself?"

Anti had to hold back an excited moan. "I-I'll get punished for being a naughty boy."

Dark leaned down and ran his fingers through Anti's toxic-green hair before gripping the strands tightly and yanking his head back. "That's right, baby boy, and are you ready for your punishment?"

The demon nodded quickly, he wanted to feel the sharp sting of the tassels against his skin already. He absolutely loved pain especially when Dark was the one dishing it out.

"Hands and knees then," he ordered, punctuating his sentence with a quick snap against Anti's already reddened thigh.

The younger demon complied, although he would've loved to push Dark's buttons some more, he wanted to get to get on with it. He could feel the other demon behind him, his breath ghosting over his skin on his back causing it to ripple with goosebumps as his hands pushed at his shirt up and up until it was bunching over his head. Dark placed a kiss on the back of his neck before placing a kiss behind his ear.

"Red means stop, okay?" the demon whispered softly. Anti laughed, his shoulders shaking slightly but nodded nonetheless.

"You think you're gonna hurt me so bad we need a safeword? We're demons, dumbass," The green-haired male snorted. Dark tsked and whipped his side sharply causing the demon to recoil, a whimper catching in the back of his throat.

"You'd be surprised," Dark smirked down at the Irish demon below him who glared in return, "and don't get mouthy with me, you bitch, you'll regret it."

"Such a sweet talker," Anti muttered sarcastically which earned him another hit to the side.

Dark shifted around behind him, dropping the whip on the bed so he could run his hands over the demon's soft, milky skin. He dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his panties and ran his hands down, feeling the fleshy areas of Anti's ass and gripping harshly. Anti let out a small mewl under his touch, his body already yearning for more. In all honesty, he just wanted Dark's dick inside of him, his member was practically gushing with pre that dripped on the sheets as the older demon peeled off the flimsy, yet constricting, underwear.

"Let's make a deal, hm?" Dark's voice startled him out of his stupor, "I'm gonna eat you out and if I make you cum without touching that pretty little cock of yours, I'm continuing with the punishment. But if you can last, there'll be no punishment and I'll fuck you just the way you like, nice and hard, okay baby?"

A wave of heat flushed through Anti's body, his legs trembling significantly as Dark's teeth nipped at his asscheek. His hands spread him open, exposing his pink hole and the demon licked his lips as if he was staring down a delicious dessert and to him he was, Anti was by far the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Dark leaned, pressing a kiss to the puckered rim earning himself a sharp intake of breath from the demon in front of him. His tongue poked out ever so slightly just to give small, teasing lick before pulling back. A loud whine left Anti's mouth and he pressed his hips back trying to get Dark's tongue on him again but the older demon just smirked.

"You gotta agree to the deal first, babe," he chuckled, moving his thumb to massage at Anti's entrance.

"Ah! Wha...d-deal? I-I oka-ay I agree! Just p-please Dark f-fuck," Anti babbled, his head falling forward as Dark's calloused thumb pressed harder against the rim of his hole.

"That's what I like to hear," Dark growled, the noise sounding animalistic and low in his throat.

Dark leaned in again, his tongue dragging from just above his thumb to the top of his crack before he moved his hands to squeeze harshly at his ass once again. He lapped at the demon's entrance before dipping his tongue past the tight ring of heat only to pull out and repeat the action.

"Oh yes f-fucking hell," Anti gasped, falling forward as his arms gave away. Dark made sure his lower half stayed up, the new angle had the green-haired demon keening, the sound muffled from the pillows.

He pushed back on Dark's prodding tongue, sobs tearing from his throat as pleasure coursed through him like electric pulses. He could already feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen much quicker than usual.

Dark sucked lightly on the puckered muscle before tracing it with his tongue, earning broken cries of ecstasy in the process. Anti wanted to hold off, he really did, but when Dark plunged his tongue in once again, nudging against that sensitive bundle of nerves, it was like his body had a mind of its own. His hips pushed back only to stutter forward as strings of white shot out of his cock onto the sheets.

"F-fuck Dark! Ah!" Anti moaned into the bed, his fingers clinging and digging into the sheets so forcefully he wasn't surprised when he heard the ripping of fabric.

Dark worked him through the orgasm, the flat of his tongue lapping at his clenching hole and his hand even grasping his cock to help milk him through the rest of it. He didn't stop until Anti's body went limp under his grasp, it was then that he let go of the demon allowing him to slump against the bed with a huff.

The red-haired demon turned him on his back to take a good look at him. His chest moved rapidly as his breathing came out in short pants, his skin was flush and sticky with sweat and spunk, not to mention the drool that smeared from his pink lips to his scraggly beard.

Anti looked absolutely gorgeous in Dark's opinion, and the blissfully wasted expression he wore just added to that. Dark had no idea the kind of effect he had over the smaller demon but apparently it was big considering the black, goopy tears that coated his cheeks.

He didn't realize his staring until Anti was shifting around, his hands coming up to him in almost a grabby fashion. He let himself be pulled down, his forearms resting on either side of Anti's head as they stared at one another. Dark felt like he was under some sort of trance staring into those different colored eyes. His chest tightened and he held his breath, his heart pounding against his rib cage; that is until the green-haired demon leaned forward and pulled him in for a kiss.

He exhaled deeply through his nose and his lips trembled slightly. He had no idea what was going on with him but one thought struck out like a sore thumb and that was to get as close to Anti as he possibly could. He pressed himself hard against the smaller demon as they both moaned lightly into the kiss. Their tongues touched but neither felt like trying to gain the upper hand, instead they settled for licking at one another slowly.

Dark's hips rutted against Anti's thigh allowing a groan to bubble up from his throat into the kiss. He was aching in his jeans from lack of contact and he had half a mind to take off his pants and jerk himself off over the demon below him. The idea, although extremely tempting, had to wait though, there was still something he had to do before he could even begin to start taking care of himself and it looked like Anti was going to beat him to it.

"W-what about my punishment?" he breathed once they pulled away. His eyes were blown wide with faux innocence, Dark could see the mischievous glint underneath the facade, it made him smirk and fall back into his role.

He let out a playful snarl as he grabbed the abandoned whip on the side of the bed. He snapped the tassels against Anti's side, relishing in the high-pitched wail the demon let out as he arched his back, head lolling to the side.

"You've been such a bad boy haven't you, you little slut?" Dark let out a grisly chuckle. "Don't worry, Daddy's gonna teach you a lesson."

Dark stared the demon down, a twisted grin on his face as he saw the fear flash in those two-toned eyes. The fun was just getting started.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Anti gulped as he tried pressing himself further into the pillows to get away from Dark's lurking form. He looked absolutely terrifying looming over him with the whip in hand but the smaller demon couldn't deny the arousal creeping up his spine.

The more they did this, the more Anti realized just how much fear got him off. Dark was a petrifying demon and could easily murder him just like his other victims in a heartbeat, but Anti knew he wouldn't. It was like he had some sort of power over him and he had no clue why.

He was getting too lost in thought, he didn't register that Dark was growing impatient until the demon had flipped him over onto his stomach, forearms and knees holding his body up. He let out a yelp but it was muffled from the pillows he buried his face in.

"Is baby boy ready for his punishment?" Dark asked, the words sounding sickeningly sweet rolling off his sinful tongue. Anti could feel his dick twitch to life once again as his body heated up from his words.

"Please Darky, I've been so naughty," Anti whined out, "I-I want you to hurt me, please I need it so bad."

Dark bit back a low moan at the desperate words that fell from the demon's mouth. Who was he to deny his baby's pathetic request?

The red-haired demon snapped the whip in a quick motion, pricking the skin on Anti's mid-thighs. The sounds he made were absolutely delicious, so high and needy, Dark could get off just on his cries alone.

"Ah fuck, more, I need it harder," the flushed demon mumbled, his fingers twisting in the sheets.

"Such a dirty whore," Dark chuckled, a deep, sinister grin on his face going along perfectly with the black that consumed his soulless eyes.

This time, Dark swung harder, using slightly more force than the last to give three short hits to Anti's thighs, ass, and lower back. As much as he loved hurting and torturing people, this was different, it was Anti on the receiving end. The younger demon craved for the pain but Dark was a bit reluctant seeing as once he got in his pure demonic state, it was hard to get him out and causing harm to others triggered it.

"S-So good," Anti moaned, his jaw slack as he panted, "keep g-going!"

Dark growled in frustration but did as he was told and gave the demon another set of lashes. The whip wasn't going hard enough to break the skin, but it was certainly getting closer. His pale skin was a sick, cherry red and small lines puffed up from the harsh drag of the whip tassels.

"Harder!"

Dark growled under his breath, his irritation for the green-haired demon increasing by the second. He could feel himself slowly slipping into his darker mindset but there was still a good amount of self-control there. He pulled back the whip before bringing it down, relishing in the sweet sound of the crack as it made contact Anti's back. He let out a pained groan but it still wasn't enough for him, it was never enough.

"Are ya fucking kidding me?! I-I could do a better job myself!" Anti sneered, his breathing erratic as sweat beaded down his face. How greedy could he get? Dark was so close to whipping the brat in the face.

"Fine, but you asked for it," Dark's voice went to an even lower octave, much sinister than before as his control practically flew out the window. Anti moaned at his tone, feeling himself become even more turned on if that was possible.

This time, Dark raised the whip and with all of his force, brought it back down with a snap before repeating the action several times, the sound of the sickening cracks disturbed the quiet room. Anti let out a sharp gasp and fell flat against the bed, Dark smirked before turning to their trunk of torture devices to rummage through again. That'll surely put Anti in his place.

But no matter how much noise Dark made searching through the box, he could still hear the quiet whisper.

"R-Red."

The demon immediately turned around to now see Anti lying on his back, his hands covering his mouth, eyes wide. Dark was on in the bed in an instant and grabbing Anti's wrists.

"Show me," Anti shook his head quickly as he tried to break from Dark's hold.

"N-No, it's fine, I d-didn't mean to say that," Anti attempted to smile, but it was too forced, "I'm okay."

"Either show me or I'll force you over," Dark's voice was different than anything the green-haired demon had heard before. He nodded in embarrassment and rolled over, hissing in the process at the pain in his back.

As soon as Dark saw the injuries, his eyes widened. Thick, red-black liquid oozed from deep lacerations that were left by the whip and a pang of guilt ran through the demon's cold, non-existent heart.

"It's really not that bad, I-I've had worse before, really, we can keep goin'..." Anti spoke softly but the red-eyed demon was having none of it. Without warning, Dark leaned down and licked the wound causing Anti to gasp. "What the hell are ya doin'?!"

"Shut the fuck up, just wait," Dark grumbled before continuing with the task at hand and within seconds the wound began to heal. Anti's eyes widened as the pain subsided instantly. He pushed Dark off him and tackled him to the bed, kissing him passionately. Dark didn't have time to respond before Anti planted kisses all over his face, neck, and torso.

"You're growing soft, ya big goof," Anti murmured against his skin on the demon's lower abdomen.

"Fuck off, I don't want you in pain, I've never liked seriously hurting you," the demon said, threading his fingers in Anti's soft, green hair as he left open-mouthed kisses on Dark's hips.

"Like I said, you're a big ol' softie," Anti looked up and gave him a lazy grin. Dark went to retaliate but any words he was going to say were forgotten as Anti took his cock into his warm mouth, deep-throating him with ease as if he did it for a living. He slowly sucked his way up before pulling off with a slick pop, wrapping his fingers around him, flicking his wrist quickly. "You can't deny your love for me," he joked.

Dark glared at him through hooded lids, a groan wanting to pass through his lips but he wasn't going to give Anti the satisfaction. He'd have to work for it to earn one of those.

"Do you wanna fuck my mouth?" Anti asked, his voice faint and innocent, but Christ, he was anything but innocent, especially when he was working Dark's cock so nicely in those nimble fingers of his.

He growled, the noise sounding almost animalistic as he pushed the lewd demon off him. Dark got off the bed and pulled Anti to the edge, having him sit up so he was level with his dick. Anti looked up at him, his eyes full of excitement as he licked his swollen lips, Dark nearly swore at the sight.

"You're such a slut for me, aren't you baby?" Dark smirked as he ran his fingers along Anti's perfect mouth, anticipation building inside of him to have those pretty lips wrapped around him. "You ready?" Anti nodded quickly and opened his mouth, and god, Dark wished he had a camera to take a picture of the beautiful man before him.

He guided his cock to Anti's awaiting mouth, groaning at the feeling of the hot, wet, heat that enveloped his length. Anti was quick to move his tongue along the underside while tracing the prominent vein that throbbed against him.

Dark's hips slowly started moving, giving a few experimental shallow thrusts not wanting to hurt Anti in any way again. He was still feeling slightly guilty from earlier and even though Anti was perfectly fine now, he didn't want to push any limits. He didn't have to hold back much longer though, Anti was quick to grip his hips and pull him in further, sending his dick straight down the demon's tight throat.

"Fuck, you take my cock so well," Dark groaned, his eyes squeezed shut. He drew his hips back before thrusting forward again, loving the way Anti moaned around him and the vibrations that came with it.

It wasn't long before Dark was picking up speed, his hips snapping quickly causing Anti to gag slightly but Dark paid no mind to it. Drool dripped down Anti's stubbly chin as his eyes stared up at Dark, wide and innocent.

"Mmm baby, you're doing so good," Dark hummed. Heat pooled in his lower abdomen as he neared his release, his thrusts becoming sloppier by the second. "You better swallow, babe."

Anti moaned and squeezed his hips in response since his mouth was a little occupied. Dark tangled his fingers in Anti's green hair and tugged, moving his head in time with his thrusts. His hips stuttered and his body tensed as he felt himself release into Anti's throat.

"O-oh Anti fuck, so good baby," Dark moaned out. Anti swallowed all that he could but some managed to dribble out of the side of his mouth as Dark pulled out. The older demon smirked tiredly as he swiped his finger through the white substance before placing it in front of Anti's lips. His smirk growing wider as the demon quickly sucked the digit into his mouth, multicolored eyes closing as the bittersweet taste infiltrated his tastebuds. Dark took his hand away to brush the green strands that fell onto his sweaty forehead.

"God I love you so much," Dark mumbled under harsh breaths. Anti froze, his eyes snapping open to look up at Dark who was already moving away to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. Did he just say what Anti thought he said?

When Dark returned, he was quick to kneel to Anti's height, taking the rag and washing away the drying drool that covered his beard. Anti stared at him, his eyes filled with adoration for the older demon, but Dark kept his gaze on his chin.

His skin was clean but that didn't stop Dark from continuing to touch at his face. The washcloth was cool and soothed Anti's burning skin and the way Dark's fingers on his free hand came down to rub small circles on Anti's thigh.

Dark's eyes met Anti's causing the younger demon to let out a shaky breath. Dark dropped the washcloth and tangled his fingers in Anti's hair and pulled him closer so he could press their lips together.

The kiss was slow and passionate yet filled with no other intentions than just being close to one another. Anti's fingers also moved to run through Dark's red hair and gripped lightly.

"I...heard...you," Anti mumbled between kisses, "you...love me."

Dark stalled for a second but pulled Anti in closer for one last hard kiss. "Yeah," he breathed out.

"I love you too, Dark," Anti laughed softly but it quickly turned into a gasp as Dark pushed him back against the mattress. His mouth connecting with the skin on Anti's neck as he nibbled and kissed every inch.

"Words aren't my thing," Dark started, his hands running up Anti's chest.

"But I wanna show you," his lips trailed down Anti's torso.

"How much," his sharp teeth nibbled on the sensitive skin of Anti's thighs.

"I love you," he sealed his sentence with a kiss to Anti's trembling lips, to which the demon nodded, his voice quivering as he spoke.

"Please Dark."


	11. bonus

"S-stop it!"

Of course, he didn't stop, oh no, he kept at it and if anything he worsened his torture on the poor demon. Dark's fingers poked and prodded at Anti's bare sides as the younger squealed and squirmed to try to get away from his attacker.

"Are you gonna say sorry?" Dark taunted, giving another few jabs at his lover's waist. Dark couldn't remember what started the tickle match in the first place, but as soon as he discovered his ghoulish little boyfriend had sensitive sides, he couldn't help himself.

"No, fuck y-you!" Anti choked out between laughs. He twisted around in the messy bed sheets but nothing lessened Dark's joyful assault on him. He had Anti's hips pinned down to the mattress, and with his physique, there was no way the smaller demon could even begin to escape.

"Oh you're so getting it now," Dark's eyes narrowed as he trailed his hands upward, one to Anti's neck and the other to his underarm. The high noise the demon wailed out had Dark laughing more than he'd done in years.

"P-please, no more! I-I cant!," Anti was nearing tears and his stomach was aching from all the giggles. "I'm sorry!"

"That's all you had to say," Dark shrugged while ending the tickling and moving his hands to either side of Anti's head.

Dark gazed at the flushed demon below him as he panted and twitched; the sight was absolutely stunning, not to mention the fact he was still completely naked from their previous actions earlier that morning.

It'd been many years since the two started their little relationship and it wasn't until recently that Dark had finally overcome his persistence on being some emotionless being. Once he made that discovery, it was like a switch flipped inside of him and he could one hundred percent devote himself to his lover in every way.

If Anti wanted to snuggle on the couch for hours while watching cringey, B-rated horror films or walk hand-in-hand around the human world for the day, then so be it. Dark could also hold Anti close at night and whisper sweetnothings in his ear to lull him into a peaceful slumber. And instead of having just rough sex, the two could make gentle, yet passionate love for hours, stopping every now and then to make sure they were both okay and to just feel one another.

He leaned down, placing a kiss on his cheek then trailing kisses underneath his jawline.

"I...love...you," Dark said in between kisses on the skin of his neck, "beautiful."

Anti's breath hitched as he tilted his head to the side to give his lover more access. He felt overwhelmed and he knew if he spoke his words would falter so instead, he forced Dark to hold his hand almost as a way to keep him grounded.

Dark's light pecks soon turned into sloppy, wet kisses and harsh hickeys. Anti gasped, his hand squeezing Dark's tightly as he bit down on his sweet spot with his sharp teeth. Anti was certain he broke the skin, he could feel warm liquid run down his neck but Dark was quick to lick the wound, effectively healing the mark within seconds.

"Please," Anti whispered desperately, his body was already aching for Dark's touch, "I need you."

Dark ignored him and continued his assault on his pale neck, switching between harsh bites and tiny nibbles, bot of which had Anti keening. His back arched off the bed as Dark's teeth once again sunk into him, piercing his flesh and filling the demon's mouth with the metallic-flavored liquid.

"F-fuck, Dark," Anti squeezed his eyes shut, his nails on his free hand clawed down his lover's back. Dark hissed as his tongue lapped at the wound to heal it.

"You like that? You like when I bite you? Claim you as my own, huh?" Dark whispered huskily in Anti's ear, quickly giving a small lick on the shell of it. "You're mine forever, nobody else's, you got that?"

Anti's body shuddered at his tone but he still managed to nod his head. He gave Dark's hand a squeeze as he peered up at him through hooded lids, pupils blown wide from pleasure. Dark smiled lightly before giving him a soft kiss that had the younger demon below him melting.

"Gonna make you feel so good, baby," Dark murmured against his lips, "don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take good care of you."

A whine made its way from Anti's throat to which made Dark chuckle halfheartedly as he kissed down his lover's body. He took one of his nipples into his mouth, tonguing at the small bud that quickly hardened against his touch.

"Mm! Fucking h-hell, babe," Anti groaned, his hands moving to tug at his own fern-green hair.

Dark's hand moved to toy at his abandoned nip, rubbing the pad of his thumb over it and loving the high noise it drew out of the demon. He switched sides, giving the other one the same treatment before kissing down his stomach. Anti's muscles clenched as Dark's lips ghosted over his pale belly and he bit his lip to hold back an inappropriate giggle.

Dark knew what he was doing though, he did the action once more, this time he lightly trailed his tongue around the demon's navel and that's when Anti lost it. He let a short but loud laugh, his body jerking at the contact.

"Fuck! D-don't you start that again, you bitch," Anti tried sounding stern but his giggles kept coming through every time Dark planted soft kisses on his tummy.

"You're adorable," Dark commented before giving one last kiss below his belly button. He positioned himself lower and settled in between Anti's thighs.

His eyes raked over his lover and from this angle, he looked absolutely gorgeous. From the quick rise and fall of his chest, to the barely-noticeable blush coating his cheeks, to the way his fingers tangled in the sheets. Anti was so sensitive and Dark loved that more than anything else.

Dark tore his gaze away and instead focused his attention on Anti's hardening cock. He was nearly fully erect and Dark had to hold back a coo at the fact Anti still got that turned on just from a little foreplay.

He kissed around the base, not touching his cock but the skin near it, making Anti whine and run his hands down his own face. Dark smirked at the noise before gripping Anti's thighs, moving his legs so they were placed over his shoulders.

With slight difficulty, Dark slowly took Anti into his mouth, relishing in the small gasps that left his lover while doing so. Those sounds kept him going, made his fingers tighten in the soft skin of Anti's thigh, and his head move down lower until his nose brushed against the stubbly line of his happy trail.

"O-oh Dark, s-so good," Anti moaned, arching his back off the bed. He reached out a shaky hand to tangle in Dark's red strands to tug on as he bobbed his head.

He pulled off when breathing was becoming too difficult, fisting his hand around Anti's rigid cock, completely slick with saliva and pre. Dark leaned down, licking a stripe from the base to the tip, his eyes never leaving Anti's, even as he took the head passed his lips. He swirled his tongue before sucking harshly, drawing out a long, broken cry from the demon below him.

"Dark! I-I'm so close, please!" Anti threw his head back, his hips lifting off the bed in an attempt to push more of his dick in Dark's mouth.

The demon didn't complain; instead, he let Anti's hips rock desperately, his cock sliding in and out of his mouth with ease. Anti moved his hand from Dark's hair to interlock their fingers together, gripping tightly as the pleasure became too much.

"Oh fuck, _fuck_ , fuck, Dark I'm coming!" Anti cried, his eyes squeezing shut as his face contorted into one of complete euphoria. Dark never took his eyes off him and the sight alone had him groaning, he looked so god damn erotic it was uncanny.

He tried his best at not gagging when Anti's cock went down his throat, spilling strings of white and forcing Dark to swallow. When he was completely spent, Dark pulled off, coughing slightly and rubbing at his throat. Anti gave him a sheepish look and squeezed his hand.

"'M sorry, Darky I got carried away," Anti croaked, his voice hoarse from yelling.

"Nothing I can't handle," Dark laughed. Grasping Anti's thighs, he moved his legs off his shoulders and crawled up his body.

When Dark reached his face, he kissed him on the nose. He rested his weight on his forearms but kept their chests flush together. "Hi," Anti chuckled, his hands coming up to brush away the red strands of hair that hung in Dark's face.

"You're cute," Dark whispered before pressing their lips together.

The smaller demon sighed into the kiss, draping his arms loosely around Dark's neck, nails scraping lightly against his nape. His legs came up and wrapped around Dark's waist to keep him there.

"Please," Anti gasped softly when they pulled apart for air. He could already feel himself slowly hardening again as he moved his hips against Dark's.

The older demon hushed him, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube on top of the nightstand. Realistically, he probably didn't need any since Anti was still slick from earlier that morning, but some extra never hurt anybody.

Anti snatched the bottle from his grasp, popping open the cap to pour a decent amount into his palm. He reached between them and took Dark's cock into his hand. He was painfully hard from the lack of contact and as soon as Anti wrapped those nimble fingers around his length, he was groaning heavily in the back of his throat.

He peppered sloppy kisses along Anti's neck and shoulder as his hips rocked into the younger demon's fist. Once Anti felt he was evenly coated he removed his hand and wiped the excess lube on the already dirty sheets. His legs tightened around Dark's waist as well as his arms around his neck as the older demon guided his cock to Anti's entrance.

"Look at me," Dark commanded, but his tone was soft and breathy. Anti did as he was told, his glossy eyes met Dark's passion-fueled ones. The fact that Anti could see his red irises rather than pure black made his heart swirl with emotions; Dark wasn't doing this purely off lust, it was much more than that.

"I love you," Dark stated. Anti was going to reply but the words were caught in his throat and instead morphed into a moan when Dark thrust forward.

Anti's head rolled back and he dug his claws into Dark's skin as the older demon's cock filled him. He loved the feeling of being this full, Dark's cock was so thick and big, Anti swore he could feel his belly bulging out once Dark was fully sheathed.

"Move please," Anti pleaded, moving his hips to get more friction.

Dark complied, slowly dragging his cock from Anti's tight heat only to thrust back in one fluid motion until their hips met. He soon found a rhythm, one that was gentle yet still going deep enough to have Anti's back arching off the bed.

The smaller demon gripped onto him tightly, airy moans escaping his mouth every time Dark thrust back in. Dark moved to his neck, planting sloppy, wet kisses that alternated between small nips and harsh sucking until the pale skin turned a bright red.

"Faster," Anti breathed out, his sharp claws raking down Dark's back, surely creating puffy red lines in their wake.

Dark nodded, he pushed himself up on his hands and Anti stayed clinging to his chest, his body lifted just an inch above the mattress. Dark moved a hand to his back, cradling him to his chest as his hips rocked into him quicker.

"Ah, ah, I-I lo...ah!" Anti tried speaking but his moans kept getting in the way. He settled for sinking his pointed teeth in Dark's neck causing the older demon to whimper.

"F-Fuck," Dark stuttered, his movements faltering slightly.

The red liquid coated his tastebuds with a metal flavor as the blood entered freely into his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the gashes to heal them once he was satiated. He moved to another spot on Dark's neck before repeating the process several times.

Dark's arms trembled and he dropped Anti back on the bed, his own body falling forward and pinning the smaller demon down. He was panting and whimpering as Anti's teeth sunk into him, his hips only giving a few shallow thrusts every so often.

Every time Anti would pierce him, a small amount of his venom would release causing sparks of pleasure to course through Dark's body. He was close to bursting any second and he didn't want it to end so he pushed the demon against the bed with his hands holding down his shoulders.

Anti looked up at him, glazed over eyes and a dazed expression on his face as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, his tongue quickly poking out to lick it back up. Dark was panting but he still managed to grip Anti's hips and pull out, shifting positions so he was sitting back on his knees with Anti's lower half lifted up and legs wrapped around Dark's waist.

He slowly pushed back in, both of them groaning at the new angle. Anti's hands scrambled to grip the sheets below him as Dark built a steady pace, one faster than before. He was able to go deeper this way, he moved Anti's body with his in time with thrusts, the tip of his cock rubbing against his sweet spot with every snap of his hips.

"Oh fuck, right there Dark, d-don't stop!" Anti sobbed, his back arching, sending Dark's dick even deeper into him. "Mmm..! so fucking good _ngh_ ," he was whining pathetically.

"What? This spot right here?" Dark teased, slowing his thrusts down and only rolling his hips, making sure to massage against Anti's prostate.

"Yes! Dark please more, I need it!" Anti shouted almost on the verge of tears. He tried fucking himself on Dark's cock but the older demon's tight grip on his hips made it impossible. "B-baby please!"

Dark gave in to his desperate pleas, sliding his cock out before slamming in again. Anti was a mess of moans and sobs, his back arching so high he thought his spine would snap by now.

"Ki...kiss me," he demanded, half-lidded eyes staring up at Dark, lust swarming his multi-colored orbs.

Dark leaned down and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss that was filled with clacking teeth and too much tongue and moans to even be considered a real kiss.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck," Dark gasped when they parted, their sweaty foreheads resting against one another. Anti pulled dark against him once more, wrapping his arms around Dark's midsection to hold him there as he buried his face in Anti's neck.

"C'mon baby, you're so close," Anti whispered in his ear, "I want you to fill me up with your cum, please Dark, I want it so bad."

"Shit, that's so fucking hot," Dark hissed as he gave his last few harsh thrusts before he was stalling inside him. His cock twitched and spurted out his warm load into Anti's ass, moaning out his name while doing so.

Anti rubbed his hands up and down his back, clenching his muscles tightly around his cock to give him as much pleasure as possible all while whispering soothing words in his ear. Once he was finished, he let his trembling body relax on top of the smaller demon who continued to rub his back.

"I love you so much, Darky," Anti murmured to him. Dark kissed his heated skin on his neck before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

"I love you too, Anti," he replied with a small smile. He moved a hand between them, wrapping his hand around Anti's throbbing cock, starting off with a few light tugs.

The smaller demon let out a shuddering breath, his fingers digging in Dark's lower back when he rocked into him. It wasn't long before Anti was coming with a small cry, calling out Dark's name and jizz shooting on their stomachs and chests.

Dark pulled out when Anti was truly done but didn't move very far, the smaller demon still clung to him despite how sticky and gross they both were. He let Anti hold him, finding nothing but comfort in his lover's gentle touches. His hands went from stroking his back to running through his matted, red hair.

"Please don't ever leave," Dark spoke. The vulnerability in his voice was clear as day and it made Anti's heart ache. He was so glad to see that Dark was really letting him in even after all the years of being together, he rarely expressed his emotions healthily.

"I couldn't even if I tried," and it was the truth. Anti loved him more than he loved himself, he had for as long as he could remember; the thought of leaving Dark made him sick to his stomach.

They were both so thankful for the way past events turned out, it all led up to this moment and the two couldn't have been any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in late 2016/early 2017 n it's the first chapter fic i'd ever written so tell me what yall thought! <3


End file.
